


Honor Code

by flickawhip



Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (1976), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catwoman is hurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honor Code

Diana sits up at the first knock on her window, forcing herself to stay still until the rest of the code comes, then she moves to the window, pushing it open and letting the, already soaking wet and clearly limping, Catwoman inside, shutting and locking the window and pulling closed the curtains. Catwoman limps just far enough to collapse in a soggy heap on the bed, clearly hurting but refusing to admit it. Diana moves on instinct, her touch light at the girl's ankle, hating the scream it draws from the other woman. 

"What happened?"

"Batman."

The word is spat and, much as Diana should stand up for her fellow crime-fighter, she doesn't. She moves instead to peel the soggy clothes from Catwoman's back, all but pushing the woman into nightclothes, her hand wrapping once more around the wounded ankle, her smile soft as she Catwoman allows her to heal it, wrapping it in bandages. She rises only once more, choosing to bring Catwoman the milk she's sure to ask for before she can stand up and hurt herself further. 

The code is one they had used only once before, Penguin had nearly killed her, her frantic knocking drawing Catwoman to rescue her. Since then they have been... close, although Diana rarely sees Catwoman. She is pleased that Catwoman came to her for help, even if the code still endangers them both.


End file.
